


Some Fool's Bride

by only_freakin_donuts



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Yikes, luisa and allison's wedding, messy weddings, rose and emilio's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_freakin_donuts/pseuds/only_freakin_donuts
Summary: The day Rose married Emilio, from her made of honour's perspective. The day Luisa married Allison, from her stepmother's perspective. Or, something like that."And so it goes, brides who don’t wear white shouldn’t be getting married. But nobody would notice that ivory wasn’t quite white, and this wedding wasn’t quite right."





	Some Fool's Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustRosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRosey/gifts).



> "She got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now,  
> I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now  
> But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now..."
> 
> Wrote this months ago for @JustRosey's birthday, and what better to do when you get bored on a Friday than to throw a fic into the ao3 void?

**April 22nd, 2010; Summer Crush Vineyard and Winery, Fort Pierce, Florida**

Was today the day? It was, wasn’t it?  
Luisa looks over at the sleeping form beside her; her red hair in its natural state sprawled out over her pillow, blue eyes shut peacefully, breasts exposed, as she’d pushed off the sheets; the sheets she shouldn’t be in, especially not today…  
She sighs. Today’s the day. Unfortunately.

At least the ugly wedding program made for a good fan; cool air made for a good distraction from the heat, and from her overwhelming urge to drink. They were in a damn vineyard, of course she wanted to drink. But she was kidding herself if she said that was the only reason. She’d never been that big of a wine fan. 

Today, the love of her life becomes her stepmother, for lack of a better explanation. She hated to think of it that way, but that was the truth. Or, you could say, the woman she had sex with a mere… 9 hours ago?... was marrying her father today, that was also an option. Either way, it sucked.

And there was a bobby pin insisting on digging through her scalp and practically touching her brain matter (she was surprised only one wanted that deep level of connection with her, considering there had to be at least 40 in her hair right now), and her dress was itchy under her arms. It was a pretty dress, she had to admit; simple, dark brown fabric that crossed under her breasts, and dipped low between two thick, tank top straps. It wasn’t a dress fit for a bride, though– wish as she might, she was only the maid of honour in Rose’s big day.

She had tried to stop wanting what she couldn’t have. She had, she was, she is. She tried to be happy with being maid of honour, supporting her father marrying yet another woman, this time a bright, smart, pretty one too; it just wasn’t enough though. She wasn’t strong enough to convince herself she didn’t want more. 

“You look gorgeous,” a smiling voice tells her, a hand on her shoulder. It was her girlfriend. “How soon before you have to go get set up and everything?”  
“Someone will come get me,” Luisa responds, smiling. Allison also looked gorgeous, Luisa wishes she was the woman on her mind right now.  
“Then we have time for this,” Allison smirks, leaning for a kiss, pinning her girlfriend against the nearby wall.  
Luisa giggles. Nothing like being under a woman to get your mind off another one, wasn’t that the saying? 

Rafael approaches with caution, not wanting to interrupt. “Uh, hey, guys,” he starts.  
The two girls stop, Allison lightly blushing. Luisa was used to being caught kissing girls by her little brother, she shrugged it off. “Maid of honour, your presence is required,” Rafael grins. “Hey Allison,” he adds, smiling at the blushing blonde.  
“I’ll see you later, wish your dad and Rose the best for me,” Allison says, excusing herself.  
“I like her,” Raf points out, watching her leave. “I think she’s good for you too; different than the other girls you’ve dated. She’s actually a grown up.”  
Again, Allison was not the woman Luisa wanted to think about right now. “Anyways,” Rafael continues, “T-30 minutes till showtime, Rose is oddly calm and so is Dad, but it’s not like this is new to him. It’s all a lot less tense than I expected, quite honestly.”  
“Well, that’s good,” Luisa nods absentmindedly.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Rafael asks her, in their last few moments they’re alone. “The vineyard, and the champagne in the limo, and there’s going to be booze at the reception…”  
Luisa shrugs. “I’ll admit I’m not awesome, but, I’ll be fine. It’s Dad and Rose’s day, don’t worry about me.”  
“Okay,” he concludes hesitantly, a hand on her back. “If you need anything, I’m here, we’re in this together.”  
“Nothing new,” Luisa chuckles. “Us two here together, part of Dad’s wedding party to a new woman.”  
“I like Rose, though,” Rafael admits. “Admittedly, I wonder what she sees in Dad sometimes… but, unlike the last one, I don’t think she’s using him.”  
“I agree,” Luisa nods. “I like her too.” Oh, if only he knew. 

“There they are!” Emilio exclaims, seeing his children come in. He kisses both of them on the cheek, greeting them with gusto and excitement. “Thank you for being a part of today, it means very much to me and to Rose. She’s in the other room, I’m not allowed to see her before the wedding, you know.”  
“We’ll go say hi,” Rafael smiles politely, leading his sister into the adjoining room, where their future stepmother was getting ready.

Rose smiles as the two enter the room. “Hey,” she starts. “Before anything starts today, I just want to thank you both for being so gracious. It does mean a lot to me that you accept me as part of your family, I would feel much less content entering into this marriage without your blessing.”  
“You have our blessing, of course,” Rafael answers warmly, kissing her cheek in greeting. “You look gorgeous, as always.”  
“Thank you,” Rose smiles, adjusting Rafael’s tie. “You look very handsome, yourself.” She looks past him, to Luisa. “Luisa, you look lovely,” she adds.  
“You do too,” Luisa answers. Damnit, she really does. She’s seen her dress before, as maid of honour she went dress shopping with her, but it really was the perfect dress for Rose and she looked perfect (but, didn’t she always?). It highlighted her thin, slender frame– simple and sleek, not puffy or frilly in any way, just patterned with gemstone flowers by the arms and around the back, which was open with the exception of those flowers, only on the low end of her back. And, though nobody would notice, it wasn’t quite white. And so it goes, brides who don’t wear white shouldn’t be getting married. But nobody would notice that ivory wasn’t quite white, and this wedding wasn’t quite right.  
“I’m gonna go back with dad, I’ll see you both out there,” Rafael grins, leaving the two, lusting ladies alone. It couldn’t come soon enough.

“Your dress is beautiful,” Luisa says under her breath, “but I wish you weren’t wearing anything at all.”  
“Luisa,” Rose warns her. “It’s my wedding day. We can’t…. today. Not today.”  
“We slept together this morning,” Luisa reminds her passively. “Rose… are you sure you want to do this? Are you really, really sure? I mean…”  
“I do, Luisa!” Rose bursts. “I love your father, I do… I can’t back out now! People are already here, everything’s all set up…”  
“I’ll drive the getaway car, consider it part of my duties as maid of honour,” Luisa reminds her. “It’s not too late, we can run away.”  
“It is too late,” Rose reaffirms. “And I want to marry your father.”  
“And I want to marry you,” Luisa admits quietly, her eyes cast down at the floor, at the tips of her gold heels peeking out from under her dress. 

Rose reaches out in comfort, her brow furrowed in worry. “I’m sorry this is the way it has to be,” she says, her voice shaking just slightly.  
Luisa snaps out of it quickly, shaking her head. “Not the time and not the place,” she sighs. “Today’s your day, and my dad’s. It is also my duty as maid of honour to make sure you get down that aisle,” she laughs lightly. “You look beautiful, now let’s go get you married!”  
Rose nods slightly, a smile spreading across matte pink lips. “Thank you,” she answers quietly. “I– really appreciate you.” 

Her dad looks happy, Luisa has to admit. And Rose puts on a pretty convincing show too; she looks like there’s nowhere else she’d rather be and no one else she’d rather be with right now, walking down the aisle towards the man she’d be married to within the hour. Perhaps this was the only wedding she’d ever have, perhaps this was the day she’d been dreaming of since she was seven years old. Hopefully not, cause this whole scenario would really be a letdown to little, seven year old Rose and her big, fancy dreams. 

It would ruin everything if she did something now. As she’d said out loud and to herself so many times today, this was Rose and her dad’s day, she didn’t have more of a place in it than a supportive daughter, a supportive maid of honour. She had no place to stand up and say something, she couldn’t ruin this now; and she couldn’t throw up, even though hearing Rose vow to love her father, to have and to hold him until death do them part, and seeing her dad look back at the woman with such contentment and love in his eyes, made her want to. 

She catches Allison’s eye in the crowd, she has glittery blues just like Rose did, why couldn’t those be enough? She tunes the minister out and focuses on her internal thought process, it was saving her right now– and no, not the part of her thoughts that were X-Rated and most definitely inappropriate right now. She comes back to reality as soon as she hears the minister say, “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Speak now or forever hold your peace. This was her chance if she ever had one.  
Rose’s eyes darted back at her for a split second, can she hear her heart beating from five feet away? Rose is probably willing to her to stay quiet, please. Or she’s willing her to save her from the future she’s sealing right here and now. If she spoke up now though, would Rose even do anything about it? Would Rose run away with her, would she leave her father for her?  
She couldn't know. So she would forever hold her peace. She’d held it this long, she could handle forever. Maybe.  
“Alright then,” the minister graciously continues. Rose realizes a breath Luisa hadn’t realized she’d been holding, and her father just smiles. “May we have the rings, please?”  
Rafael, acting as ring bearer along with best man, passes the rings. Luisa tunes out again for her own sanity. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”  
It’s over. Luisa feels regret, but also relief. It’s over, she doesn’t have to be present in this moment anymore. It’s over, she did nothing to stop it from happening, and now she never could.  
She had to get out of here, she had to get going. She couldn’t do this anymore. 

“Raf,” she says quietly. “I can’t stay here, I-I gotta go. Tell Rose and Dad I’m sorry, okay?”  
“You’re just taking off?” Rafael asks, trying not to draw attention to them. “Now?”  
“I’m sorry,” Luisa mumbles. “I’m gonna– I’m gonna go to a meeting. I thought I could do it, but it’s a lot–”  
Rafael nods. “Okay, okay you go. They’ll understand.”  
Her dad wouldn’t, not entirely. Rose was a different story altogether.

She didn’t go to a meeting, she went to a bar. That wasn’t an accident, she’d never planned on going to a meeting. She was too far down the rabbit hole to care at this rate; alone and unmarried and sad and pathetic.  
“What are you drinking to in a pretty getup like that?” the bartender asked her, seeing her bridesmaids dress and her runny makeup and her hair all pinned up.  
“The love of my life got married today,” Luisa mumbles, accepting the shots he was pouring. “And not to me. Two more, please?”

 

**June 5th, 2013; Nettle Bay Beach, St. Martins**

“We made it,” Luisa grins, shaking her head just slightly. “I can’t believe we made it.”  
Rose looks over and smiles, only taking her eyes away from the view to look at Luisa. “Yeah, it’s pretty much a miracle,” she agrees, only the littlest bit cynical.  
“Thanks for being here,” Luisa smiles politely. ‘Today wouldn’t have come together the way that did without your help.”  
Rose nods. It’s everything in her to keep it together, keep calm and contained. She smoothes her hands over her blue bridesmaid dress. “Of course,” she accepts. “Thank you for wanting me to be a part of your special day, I am honoured.”  
They both would prefer her having a different part in today, but they won’t say it. They’ve done the painful wedding thing before– it started Luisa on a three month, horrible bender that landed her in a wrist brace and in rehab. Not one of their finer times; they’d rather not relive it. 

And Allison had stuck by Luisa’s side through all the instability– drunk nights and hungover mornings, periods of time when she didn’t want anyone even touching her, much less sex, and the periods when she constantly craved physical affection, when she hit peaks, and when she slumped through valleys. Allison was good, she was healthy, she was the perfect wife material. And Luisa loved her. 

She just didn’t….. nevermind, not today.

“Is there anything I can do?” Rose asks, clearing her throat, and the tension in the air.  
“Can you figure out where my brother and Petra are?” Luisa asks, touching up her lipstick. “I can’t have my bridal party missing cause they’re making out in some tree.”  
“Making out in a tree,” Rose repeats under her breath, laughing. She shoots a quick text out to Rafael, and then without thinking much of it, she reaches out and adjusts Luisa’s curls, her fingers gently tapping along the bride’s back. Luisa turns slightly to face her and smiles.  
“You look perfect,” Rose points out. “Allison’s very lucky. And I’m so jealous that you’re the kind of bride who can pull off the whole barefeet, flowers in your hair, hippy-dippy thing, cause I never could.”  
“Thank you,” Luisa smiles. “Honestly, I’ve been waiting for this day for ever and I’m so glad it’s here, I am, but I kind of can’t wait for it to be over?” she laughs.  
Rose knew the feeling, she couldn’t wait for it to be over either. “The wedding isn’t the best part, the marriage is,” Rose encourages her, like a good stepmother would. One who had a positive, healthy, completely appropriate relationship with her stepdaughter; one who didn’t engage in a sexual encounter with her just a few hours prior.  
“Yeah, monogamy, so fun,” Luisa jokes. 

“So… we’re…” Rose starts, trying to initiate a conversation she couldn’t fully.  
“Last night was the last night, Rose,” Luisa emphasizes. “I can’t cheat on my wife.”  
“What’s the difference?” Rose snorts. “Girlfriend, fiancee, wife, what does the title matter? Your actions are all the same.”  
“Our actions,” Luisa’s quick to interrupt, “You don’t have sex alone. And you’re cheating on a spouse too here.”  
“We aren’t talking about me today!” Rose bickers back. “I don’t want your marriage to be like mine, I want better for you. I don’t want you to be unhappy.” There’s so much she isn’t saying, so much she will never say; even to Luisa, who she trusts more than she’s ever trusted anyone.  
Luisa leans in towards her with a devious grin, without saying anything. It almost ticks Rose off; less than two minutes ago Luisa was saying she was done being unfaithful, and now she was giving her that look– not to mention she was wearing a damn wedding dress, she was preparing to marry another woman today who she claimed she loved. Rose herself was a lot of things, but indirect was rarely one of them. A liar, sure, but not indirect.  
“What?” she asks, not remotely returning that look, not misleading her.  
“If you’re unhappy…” Luisa starts, her voice low, shrugging her shoulders just slightly, just barely leading Rose on, still.  
“So you won’t cheat on Allison, but you’ll leave her for me?” Rose asks, on one of her last nerves. Just cause Luisa looked beautiful right now didn’t mean she could get away with being outright annoying.  
“I’m just saying… we could get on a plane now, and we don’t have to go back home, we could go anywhere we want…” Luisa starts.  
“Stop it!” Rose tells her, direct as she always claims to be. “You’re marrying Allison today,” she reminds her pointedly. “We– this– isn’t happening. You’ve made that clear, stop going back on your word.”  
“I’m not–” Luisa starts, before shutting her mouth. She was. And she couldn’t be.  
Rose shakes her head. “Now where is your brother, for God’s sake…” she mumbles, changing the topic with a huff. 

Only a few seconds later, Rafael and Petra run in, giggling and holding hands. They were most definitely having sex, most possibly in a tree. “You’re late,” Rose points out.  
Like two kids who have been scolded by their stepmother, Rafael straightens his shirt and Petra smoothes her dress, made of the same baby blue lace as Rose’s. “Sorry,” Rafael says under his breath. He focuses his attention now to his sister– he’s so proud of her, today has been a long time coming and they finally made it here. “Luisa, you look…”  
She blushes, reaching out for his hands. “Thank you. Thank you for being my man of honour too,” she tells him. “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”  
“Of course,” he grins. “I’m always here for you, Lu, always.”  
She looks to Rose and Petra too, her ladies in blue. “And thank you two, so much, I know I’ve said it so many times but this day really couldn’t have come together without you guys.”  
“Of course,” Petra smiles. “Family sticks together. And you and Allison did all the heavy lifting anyways,” she obliges. “We just… made it pretty.”  
Rose smiles, agreeing silently. She’s already said what she has to.  
“Let’s go get this show on the road,” Rafael grins, taking his sister’s hand. “Have I mentioned you look stunning? I’m so happy for you.”  
She leans her head against his shoulder and giggles. “Thanks, Raf.”  
Rose smiles silently again. She was ever so thankful she could contain her emotions the way she could; it was a blessing, really. Or people would be able to see the longing on her face from across the Atlantic Ocean.

Emilio was waiting outside for them. “You are a wonder, darling,” he exclaims, seeing his daughter and kissing her cheek.  
“Thanks Daddy,” Luisa smiles.  
“Your mother would’ve loved to have been here,” he tells her, his voice low. “She would’ve been so proud.”  
“Stop, I don’t want to cry yet,” Luisa laughs lightly. “Thank you, I hope she would’ve been.”  
“She would’ve,” he smiles. “I am proud of you.”  
She squeezes his hand in response. “I love you.”  
“And I love you,” Emilio responds. With his free hand, he takes his wife’s. “Are you okay, darling?”  
Rose reels herself back in from dreamland. “Yes, of course,” she answers. It must be so much simpler to be him, she thinks. He has no idea of anything less than innocent in the air today. He thinks his wife loves him and his daughter is getting married to her soulmate today. Oh, no. That simply wasn’t so.

Luisa wants Rose here, she does. She’s glad she’s here, she wouldn’t rather her be anywhere else… except maybe standing in front of her, their hands clasped together, as the officiant began the ceremony. Rose would’ve liked to have been standing up there too, instead of sitting in the first row in her dress that was kind of itchy, looking down at the sizeable wedding ring adorning her left hand. She realized today that she really, really hated the feeling of sand in her toes. But moreso? She really, really hated this situation she was in, and was no one’s doing but her own– she tied too many knots into this rope to undo them now. It was her fault she was here in the first row, not up at the altar. Luisa was willing to leave Allison and face their consequences... so she said, anyways. So it was her own fault. 

She was the reason she just watched Luisa kiss another woman as they were pronounced married. That could’ve been her up there. They could’ve been together.  
Just be happy for her, she looks happy, Rose tells herself. She’d be happier with me. And I’d be happier with her. 

But that’s not going to happen.


End file.
